


Destruction

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: No Fandoms, an original
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, demons n shit, n0 Sex, original - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: A boy's loved one passes away, but what world did he move on to?





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this one is super short and very fluffy I wrote it when I was young so I'm not sure how it is but I hope you liek also this is my second time writing this the first time I typed it up my internet crashed and I was like OMG IS THIS FUR REAL
> 
> Hope yall enjoy and don't forget to comment and check out my other content
> 
> also hey what's a kudo? seriously guys please leave a kudo i have no idea what that is im kinda new to the system

One night my friend Neil had a genius idea of texting me in the middle of the night. The text read "Hey! I know you're into witchcraft and stuff so here is a spell I found on the dankweb. SORRY TYPO darkweb" I sighed. he was right though, I do like witchcraft. I guess I'll give it a try. I got ready to summon something. The spell said that I would need red paint, five black candles, a rose and a drop of my own blood. I got the paintbrush and dipped it in the Bright red paint. I then gentley painted a pentagram in the center of my room. At each point of the star I put a black candle on top. I placed the red rose in the center of the pentagram and finaly slit my hand so I could let a single drop of my blood fall into the very center of the rose. What happened next was unbelievable. The rose in the center of the image melted into a puddle of thick blood. The black candles levitated in midair while a raspy voice chanted something inaudible. I felt a strong force shove me up against the wall, and for a moment I got scared. The puddle of blood began to reform itself Into whet seemed like a silhouette of a human, but then it formed large ram horns and long raven wings in It's back. It started to form some feature, It was a male figure with two pairs of eyes staring into my soul. It then formed large saytr ears. I was stunned with fear, because it started to crawl towards me. I stayed perfectly still hoping it would look right through me. It stood up and walked towards me, Towering above. He looked at me and Blurted out "Micheal, is that you?" I turned on my lights and standing in front of me was my dead Boyfriend. "Brandon! You're a demon? I thought you made it to Heaven?" He sighed and sat down in front of me. His Black hair fell in front of his first set of Eyes and he said gentley "I have kept some secrets about myself. I never told you what I did for a living..." I caressed his face and said "Well it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we're together again and no force on earth can tear us apart."

THE END


End file.
